Problemas femeninos
by Erdely
Summary: Un día cualquiera en la antes honorable 'Gakuen Hetalia' pero, una clase basta para darse cuenta que... —Eh, Arthur. —le llamo en un susurro. — ¿Por qué no me habías dicho que estabas en plena menstruación? — ¿Arthur en plena menstruación?


**N**otas: ¡Mi segundo fic publicado! [salta gaymente, mientras baila con los ponys rosas], otro 'mostro' que está a la luz. Se podía decir que este es mi primer hijo, es el que escribí primero.  
Otro título Mega!Fail. Este también tiene algo de OoC.

**P**arejas: HIPER MEGA LEVE EspañaXBelgica y un poco más 'notable', FrUK. Si tienes una mente rara, verás también UsaUK y SpaUK.

**D**isclaimer: Hetalia: Axis Powers ©, Hetalia: World Series& sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya.

**N**úmero **d**e **p**alabras: 1572. Oui, es One Shot.

**-**•**-**•**-**•**-**•**-**•**-**•**-**•**-**•**-**•**-**•**-**•**-**•**-**•**-**•**-**•**-**•**-**•**-**•**-**•**-**•**-**•**-**•**-**•**-**

_Problemas femeninos_

**-**•**-**•**-**•**-**•**-**•**-**•**-**•**-**•**-**•**-**•**-**•**-**•**-**•**-**•**-**•**-**•**-**•**-**•**-**•**-**•**-**•**-**•**-**•

El aula era un completo desastre. Miles de papeles volaban, risas resonaban en el lugar y en caso de que fueras mujer –y llamada Elizabeta Hedervary- solo pequeños gritos y constantes sangrados de nariz. Y extraños sonidos en tu laptop.

Era un día como cualquiera en la antes honorable "Gakuen Hetalia", un instituto fundada en 1900, con el equipo necesario para poseer la mejor generación antes vista. Sería perfecta si no fuera por los alumnos, que según las palabras de los profesores 'cada día están peor'. Obsesionados con tecnología gundam, hombres homosexuales, pasta, patatas, tomates y demás vegetales, habían logrado algo increíble: bajar la imagen de la escuela.

Los alumnos seguían charlando mientras que algunos con algo de educación como el alemán Ludwig, estaban sentados en silencio, hasta que luego de un rato apareció el profesor de Ciencias, con el cabello reburujado, las mejillas sonrojadas y aparentemente estaba nervioso.

—Siéntense. —ordeno, esperando que le obedecieran lo cual hicieron de mala gana, unos como Lovino Vargas, soltaron groserías. Elizabeta solo rio extrañamente y le brindo una sonrisa pervertida.

Germania, algo incomodo por la manera en que lo veía la húngara dejo sus útiles sobre el escritorio. Se le había hecho tarde gracias a Roma. ¡Maldito Roma! El abuelo de los italianos lo había detenido para… para…

Mientras la cara del rubio se pintaba de carmesí, sus alumnos se preguntaban qué pasaba y susurraban entre sí, hasta que Germania despertó de su fantasía.

—Buenos días. —hablo, para luego sentarse.

—Más bien buenas tardes—alguno de los presentes soltó esto, mientras que la gran mayoría reía del comentario y de la vergüenza del profesor.

—Bien, como recordaran…—dijo, esperando parar las risas del alumnado. —Deje un castigo a ciertas personas—miro a un francés que sonreía sin importar la indirecta y a un alemán –prusiano, como él decía- que hablaba con su compañero de lugar, que era su hermano. —Por comportamiento _inadecuado_. —con comportamiento inadecuado, quería decir acosar a un italiano llamado Feliciano Vargas y obligarlo a vestirse de pollo sexy.

Los que tenían el castigo pasaron al frente, dispuestos a hablar pero el profesor les interrumpió.

—Si dicen alguna estupidez, me encargare de decirle a Roma lo que le hicieron a su nieto—los dos temblaron –uno más awesome que otro, por supuesto- ante aquella idea.

—Oui. —dijo el francés, sonriendo de una manera ciertamente tétrica. —Nosotros les hablaremos sobre la menstruación. —los alumnos soltaron risas y uno que otro se sonrojo.

—Bien, la menstruación es cuando una mujer sangra por no tener sexo. —el prusiano dijo esto rápidamente, para luego agregar. —Porque su como se llame no se junta con el espermatozoide. —al parecer, su materia favorita no era aquella.

—Eso quiere decir que al no tener amour—hablo el francés, con una sonrisa pervertida aún más tétrica que la anterior. —Y todo eso…—dijo, llevándose una mano a su barbilla.

—Sí. Y tienen cambios de humor que no son awesomes—por alguna extraña razón, el de cabello gris miró a la húngara que saco una cacerola y le miro molesta.

Mientras, un español llamado Antonio, despertó de su sueño y busco a su compañero de lugar, quien no era más que el francés. Que estaba diciendo tonterías… como siempre.

Miro a su izquierda, para encontrarse con el inglés, Arthur Kirkland, que miraba con burla al de la nación del amor y al que amaba a los pollitos.

—Antes de la menstruación, la mujer puede mostrarse irritada. —fue lo que llego a los oídos de Antonio, que sonrió con algo de maldad.

—Eh, Arthur. —le llamo en un susurro. — ¿Por qué no me habías dicho que estabas en plena menstruación? —pregunto. La cara del inglés se volvió roja, para luego gruñir algo que no entendió el moreno. A un lado de Arthur, Alfred F. Jones el estadounidense heroico, retiro los audífonos que estaban en sus oídos, oyendo un partido de futbol americano, al darse cuenta de lo que gruñía el inglés.

Porque era extraño, que un caballero como Arthur soltara tantas groserías. Tenía ganas de preguntar que sucedía, pero se contuvo, esperando hallar la respuesta en el español

—Tiene cambios de carácter…—dijo el prusiano, que en realidad no sabía que decir.

—Como tú, Arthur—expuso el de la nación de la pasión. Alfred soltó una risita, al captar la discusión entre ambos.

—Cállate, stupid—ese comentario iba dirigido hacia el estadounidense, que le ignoro. —Yo no soy una mujer para tener menstruación, idiota. —le anuncio al español, que sonrió al darse cuenta que estaba irritando al inglés.

—Pues estoy dudando eso. —Arthur frunció el ceño y estuvo a punto de contestarle, pero su plan fue interrumpido por Germania.

—Disculpe, señor Kirkland. —hablo el mayor, dedicándole aquella mirada seca y penetrante que el poseía. —Si no le importa, estamos en plena clase. —Gruño, para luego hacerle una señal al francés y a su nieto –porque el otro era su nieto, pero al parecer no había sacado la inteligencia de su abuelo que su hermano Ludwig si tenía.- para que continuaran su presentación/tarea/trabajo obligado.

Tras unos instantes de silencio, en los que el latino estuvo viendo a la nada, el inglés pensando en lo que le había dicho el ibérico y reflexionando si realmente sería verdad, ambos prestaron atención a lo que decía el 'prusiano.'

—Suelen ponerse lloronas de vez en cuando…—dijo, haciendo muecas raras.

El moreno sonrió, y volteo a ver el de las cejas grandes.

—Como tú. Siempre lloras cuando…—se mantuvo callado, para disfrutar más del momento. —Cuando te emborrachas y recuerdas que Alfred te dejo. —golpe bajo. El inglés frunció el ceño, completamente molesto.

Alfred por otro lado, dejo de sonreír y se mantuvo al margen de entrar en aquella discusión, a pesar de lo mucho que deseaba defenderse y divertirse un rato.

—Eso no te importa. —contesto en un susurro el otro.

—Se deprimen mucho. —dijo el francés, llamando la atención de todos. —Eso lo sé, pero no hay nada que el amour francés que les brindo no pueda resolver…—Germania carraspeo, esperando que volviera al tema.

—No sabía que Francis te daba amour—menciono el hispano, como si hablara de una tarea cualquiera. —Eso explica porque el otro día los encontré haciendo cosas raras en el baño…—el británico apretó los puños fuertemente, aguantando las ganas de contestarle con algo similar. El sabía muy bien la relación que el otro tenía con la hermana de Vincent, el holandés y a pesar de todo no decía nada.

Aunque tuvo ganas de hacerlo para que Romano y Vincent lo matarán. Tal vez así se mantendría callado.

—A veces tienen menos apetito. —dijo el francés, que por alguna extraña razón parecía saber más del tema que su compañero, que jugaba con su pollo. —O más.

—Arthur tiene mucho apetito…—conto Antonio, que le hablaba a Alfred, que solamente sonreía al ver al otro tan molesto. —Por eso esta tan gordo. —aseguro, sonriendo.

El anglosajón solo miro el reloj ubicado en la pared, esperando que la clase terminara rápido y así poder decirle las verdades del español sin tener miedo de Germania. Y partirle la cara. Pero era más importante partirle la cara por decir tantas idioteces y humillarlo frente a Alfred.

—Tienen más sueño…—observo el más awesome de la clase, mientras que hacía unas cosas raras con las manos, al parecer tratando de hacer un dibujo del cuerpo de una mujer en el aire.

Antonio fingió sorpresa, mientras que el compatriota de Harry Potter levanto una ceja, esperando oír otra idiotez.

—Así que era eso…—parloteo, mientras miraba el techo con aparente inocencia. —Yo pensaba que era por todo el 'ejercicio'—a esta última palabra le puso especial énfasis. —Que tú y Francis hacían…—sostuvo. —Por las noches. —luego de decir esto, sintió un escalofrió en la espalda.

Porque a Arthur le había molestado mucho ese comentario y poco le importaba lo que pasara después.

— ¡FUCK YOU, STUPID! —soltó el inglés, levantándose y haciéndole la 'Britney señal' al ibérico, que sonrió nerviosamente al sentir la mirada de todos sobre ellos dos. Alfred rió en voz baja, mientras que Arthur, tras unos segundos se dio cuenta de su error y volteo a ver directamente al profesor.

Un silencio incomodo inundo el salón, mientras que Arthur lo esperaba…

— ¡KIRKLAND! —había estallado la bomba. La cara de Germania estaba roja, probablemente del enojo con el que contaba al ver su clase interrumpida. —Suficiente, tendrás un castigo. —dijo.

El inglés trago saliva nervioso y se sentó en silencio, pero mandándole miradas asesinas a Antonio que solo sonreía calmadamente.

—Mañana…—habló Germania. —Me harás una exposición sobre la menopausia. —soltó secamente. Alfred tuvo que contener su risa, pues si decía algo también le pondrían un castigo. El español, por otro lado, saco una enorme sonrisa que a cualquiera diría que le duele el rostro.

El silencio de la clase fue interrumpido por el timbre, mientras todos salían apresurados, los únicos que quedaron en el aula fueron Antonio y Arthur.

—Ya has crecido, Arthur. —proclamo España, para luego matizar su afirmación con una frase tan tonta como la siguiente. —Ya has llegado a la menopausia. Tiene sentido, dicen que son peores los cambios de humor…

**-**•**-**•**-**•**-**•**-**•**-**•**-**•**-**•**-**•**-**•**-**•**-**•**-**•**-**•**-**•**-**•**-**•**-**•**-**•**-**•**-**•**-**•**-**•

Al llegar a la siguiente clase, la cual era de Matemáticas, Antonio cargaba con un moretón en una mejilla, probablemente de un puñetazo.

Pero ni eso le quitaba la sonrisa de bastardo y la mirada burlona hacia el inglés.

**Notas finales: **Espero que les haya gustado y que nadie se haya ofendido. ¡Vamos, yo también soy chica! Pero al parecer, Arthur es más mujer que yo…

Y que tampoco se hayan molestado… por poner eso a Kirkland. ¡Sí, yo también creo que es muy hombre! Pero necesitaba a alguien que le pudiera poner esas características. Y Lovino no cuadraba.

Vale, es todo.

_¿Reviews?~_


End file.
